Many electrically powered products are offered with extra-long power cords. Unfortunately, these cords become twisted and tangled. This can lead to accidents or situations in which the cords can become confused and even accidentally unplugged. In addition, work areas and counter tops can easily become cluttered by these cords. Sometimes, the electrical cord on a device simply isn't long enough to reach the desired outlet causing consumer frustration.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were a simple and effective means of providing an extension cord on an existing outlet that is retractable so as to not clutter an area with cords.